The One I Loved And Lost
by missmee
Summary: I will never forget the day she left me all alone in the world.' Draco and Ginny, finished, it's sad, It was written for one I lost. Please R


The one I loved and lost. Disclaimer: Own nothing. 

This is for Tony who I lost.

* * *

I will never forget the pain I felt that night when she left me all

alone in the world. The way I felt like killing myself. Why I

couldn't do anything? When I had you I had everything, why

couldn't I save you? You had my love. You had all of me. I

remember our wedding. I remember the vows we spoke, every

promise we made, and every word that came from your beautiful

lips.

Virginia Ann Weasley, I cherish and adore you. You are my angel that guides me throughout the darkness; you are the one that comforts my fears. You are so courageous and full of determination, you encourage me to follow my dreams. I am so glad that I can take your hand for eternity. With how beautiful and elegant you look right now, I cry in happiness. I can't believe I'm so lucky to make such a commitment to such a beautiful woman. Virginia, I will love you forever no matter what we face we will work through it together. I will never forget this moment with you. If I had the chance to ask you to marry me again I'd do it a million times over again. Virginia you are my every dream and wish come true, love is just a word for many emotions put together, there will never be enough words in the world to express what you mean to me. But Virginia I love you.

Draco- the sound of your name brings light unto my face. The sight of your eyes while you smile brings infinite happiness and joy. The sound of your voice calms my uneasy mind. The touch of your hands brings unfathomable pleasure. The sound of your laughter brings peace to my heart. I have never thought my love for you would be so outstanding and wonderful. You have changed my life and touched my heart in so many ways, it would take more than my lifetime to tell them all. As I stand before you today, as we are united in marriage before God and our loved ones, as we devote our lives to each other and our future family, I make just one promise: to do anything in my God-given power to make you happy the rest of your life, as you have and will do for me. You are the love of my life, the joy in my heart, the peace in my mind, and the breath in my lungs. You are the laughter in my voice, the butterflies in my stomach, the smile on my face, and the tears in my eyes. This day, I devote my life to you, my heart to you, my mind to you and only you. I thank God every day, since the moment I met you, for the wonderful blessing of you. Draco Padrone Malfoy I love you forever and always. (A/N Padrone means master)

* * *

I remember your dress. How you looked.

Draco took a deep breath when he heard the music start and

Ginny started to walk up the aisle, Her waist long auburn hair was

curled up into a half twist, with small diamonds and a short white

veil covering her face. He remembered that she had said she was

wearing her grandmothers dress with a few changes but that didn't

prepare him for what he saw. She looked like a princess. She was

wearing a gown with a giant train that Potters' kids and some of

her brothers' kids were holding. It was an off-the- shoulders

bodice. Small straps hold the gown in place but the shoulders

were bare showing of her perfect body, well perfect for him. It

had small, short sleeves attached to the gown. The neckline was

cut in a sweetheart style. (A/n that sweetheart style means that it

slowly dips down into a heart bottom shape) Lace rimed the

neckline opening. The bodice was heavily beaded with pearls, and

diamonds in the front and when she turned to face her father who

had walked her up the aisle the back of the gown was visible. A

wide, gathered satin banding was at the bottom of her stomach

and went to the back of the gown. The gown's skirt was full, with

a sheer white material overlay. It was an older style true but when it

was on her, it didn't matter, she made it perfect.

* * *

At our reception party, she looked so happy. She was happy

because Ron and I seemed to be getting along. Her family was

impressed that we got Alnwick Castle for our reception; I

remember I was teasing her because when I said I owned it she

didn't believe me. It was only a big foreboding medieval castle in

Northumberland, the most impressive things being paintings by

Canaletto, Van Dyck and Titian. It had been in my family for

nearly 700 years and I never liked it very much let alone thought it

was very nice place for a wedding reception, but that was before

she came there, her laughter and love lit the whole place up. She

was so kind to everyone, how could anyone always be kind and

patient? She told me once that she had gotten a lot of practice

between living with her brothers and knowing me.

* * *

I remember our first dance as husband and wife. I held you so

close when the music began to play. It was the best feeling in the

whole world, holding you, knowing that you were mine and that

you loved me.

_Watchin' every motion In this foolish lovers game On this endless ocean Finally lovers know no __shame Turnin' and returnin' To some secret place inside Watchin' in slow motion As you turn __around and say My love Take my breath away Take my breath away Watchin' I keep waiting __Still anticipatin' love Never hesitatin' To become the fated ones Turnin' and returnin' To some __secret place inside Watchin' in slow motion As you turn around and say My love Take my __breath away Take my breath away Through the hourglass I saw you In time you slipped away __When the mirror crashed I called you And turned to hear you say If only for today I am unafraid __Take my breath away You take my breath away You take my breath You take my breath You __take my breath Away You take my breath away_

* * *

It is kind of funny now, the little things I remember, and like that,

your favorite kind of flower was sunflowers. And how you had a

small freckle right at the hollow of your throat, the way your ears

turned red when you were mad, the way your cheecks would turn

pink if you happy or excited. I remember all the stupid jokes, all

the little things you did just annoye me, how you try to solve all

my problems, the way you could solve all my problems with your

smile or kiss, the way you would surprize me with how much you

loved me, even though you you told me everyday I still couldn't

believe it, someone so perfect falling for me.

* * *

I would give anything to look into your dark brown eyes, to hear

your laughter, kiss you, just to talk to you.I wouldn't give up that

year as husband and wife for anything except you being alive

again. I don't know if you can hear me, or if you even still care

now that I'm sure your in heaven. But I miss you, I love you. I feel

like I'm slowing dying without you, after all how could I live

without you. When you loved me everything was beautiful, now

that you gone the whole world once again seems a dismal place,

dark and gray, I live off the memories of you, my love for you will

never fade.

* * *

Looking back on the memory of The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone For a moment all,

the world was right How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

And now I'm glad I didn't know The way it all would end the way it all would go Our lives are

better left to chance I could have missed the pain But I'd of had to miss the dance

Holding you, I held everything For a moment wasn't I a king But if I'd only known how the king

would fall Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all

And now I'm glad I didn't know The way it all would end the way it all would go Our lives are

better left to chance I could have missed the pain But I'd of had to miss the dance

Life is better left to chance I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance.

The End

* * *

I know it's a little sad but I miss him, he brought light to my life. I don't own anything the songs were 'take my breath away' Jessica Simpson version and 'the dance' by Garth Brooks. Please review and tell me what you think. Please don't flame simply because this is his story 


End file.
